Alejandro Vega
Cuernavaca, México |estado = Activo |ingreso_doblaje = 1995}} Alejandro Vega es un actor, traductor y locutor mexicano. Se inició como locutor y se integró al doblaje a mediados de los 90´s. Durante muchos años su voz fue considerada "inconfundible", por la tonalidad y matices característicos. Actualmente reside en Cuernavaca, Morelos. Ha participado en la narración y doblaje de variados documentales para el "Smithsonian Institute", "BBC", "History Channel", "Animal Planet", "National Geographic" e "Hindú TV". Filmografía Películas *El redentor - Policía (John Killoran) *Amor por conveniencia (2012) - Coleccionista de antigüedades (Matt Walsh) *Indiferencia (2011) - Abuelo (Louis Zorich) *No temas a la oscuridad (2010) - Charles Jacoby (Alan Dale) *Nueva York, te amo (2009) - Sr. Riccoli (James Caan) *Taxi. (20th Century Fox). *Elektra (20th Century Fox) - Entrenador y otros. *Request for Billy the Kid (20 Century Fox). *Los ángeles de Charlie (20th. Century Fox). *Los ángeles de Charlie: Al límite. (20th. Century Fox). 2003. *El diablo viste a la moda (Esposo de Miranda y Jefe de Redacción) *The Perfect Summer *Three Days to Kill (Fox). *"Ghost Fever" Series de TV *Boston Legal - Jerry Espenson (Christian Clemenson) *Ally McBeal *Angel *Prison Break *Bones *Annihilation-The beginning *Annihilation-The Survivors (NatGeo). *Annihilation-The Final Solution NatGeo). *Annihilation-Autopsy of a Mass Murder (NatGeo). *Annihilation-Lest We Forget (NatGeo) *Annihilation-The Destruction of European Jews (NatGeo) *Annihilation-on the Face of the Death *"Auction". (NatGeo). *"Helicopter Rescue" (NatGeo) *"Southern Justice-Gun to the Head". (Fox). *"Southern Justice-Summer Crime Way". (Fox). *"Southern Justice-Domestic Justice" (Fox) *"Southern Justice-Blue Ridge Bandit". (Fox). *"Underwood Ink". *"Underworld fake farma" *"Play Date". (Fox). *"Dirty Rotten Survival Hog Wild". (Fox) *"Underwood Knock". (NatGeo) *"Far from Home". (NatGeo) *"Big Fish: Black Jack is Back" (Nat Geo) *"Big Fish: Texas Hurricane Buddy" (Nat Geo) *"Big Fish: Deckhand Down" (Nat Geo) *"Chavin the Huantar" (NatGeo) *"Cabin Fever: Lodge of the Ridge" (NatGeo) *"Mapology: Born to be Wired". (NatGeo) *"Mapology: Sex Drive"; (NatGeo) *"Mapology: Cash for trash" (NatGeo) *"Rachel H.: Tour of Beauty Korea". (Fox) *"Liberty of London" (Fox) *"Mobius" (Fox) *"Luxury Life" (Hola T.V.) *"The Quest for Gold" (NatGeo) *"Years of Living: Future" (NatGeo) *Outcast - Sidney (Brent Spiner) *El joven Papa - Don Tommaso (Marcello Romolo) Documentales *"He Named Me Malala" (Nat Geo). *"The God History" (Nat Geo). *"Un Viaje por la Fé: Abraham, Oriente-Occidente" (Nat Geo). *"Facing" (Nat Geo). Películas Animadas *Garfield: En el mundo real - Wally (Neil Ross) Anime *Heat Guy J - Echigo *"Martian Successor Nadesico" Telenovelas turcas *"Tormenta de pasiones" - Süleyman (Renan Bilek) -1ª temporada- *"Secretos" - Fernando Özdemir (Yüksel Arıcı) Telenovelas / Películas Hindúes *"Jodha Akbar" Traducciones-Adaptaciones *Luxury Life. (Hola T.V.) *Annihilation *Jodha Akbar. (Hindú Z.T.V.) *El Rey de California. *Mente en Llamas. *Tumhari Paakhi (Hindú Z.T.V.) Empresas y estudios de doblaje *Bussines Sounds *Doblajes París *Elefante Films *Garduza Media *Universal Cinergía Dubbing *VSI HD Media *HQ Media Solutions Trivia *Tuvo participación en un fandub del videojuego "Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots" donde dobló al Coronel https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NIfynlv-F2w&list=UUjoAdQ3YEnc-RO1y4ZQYvIA. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores